Red Pocket Book
by syugarrr
Summary: Pocket book berwarna merah, berisi sejuta rahasia, tiba-tiba hilang. Tentu saja Tenten panik bukan main. Panik jika buku itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan kemungkinan rahasianya akan tersebar begitu saja. Dan kelalaiannya itu, membawanya ke permasalahan cinta yang rumit. / AU, OOC, crack pair. NejiTentenShino.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Pocket Book**

**Naruto always be Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, crackpair?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess.**

Kereta _subway _baru saja berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Setiap gerbong penuh sesak oleh para pekerja kantoran dan murid-murid sekolah. Pagi hari ini pagi yang cerah, di waktu seperti ini memang biasanya selalu ramai. Suasana di gerbong tidak sepi—namun tidak ramai juga. Rata-rata suara para murid perempuan yang suka heboh.

Gadis bercepol dua ini tidak termasuk yang suka heboh—namun jika berteriak, suaranya akan sangat menggelegar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbong sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktivitas, pikirnya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir. Memang sangat malas, tetapi apa boleh buat.

**Syuuut.**

"Ah!"

Tenten—nama gadis itu—hampir saja terjatuh kalau sebuah tangan tidak menahan beban tubuhnya. Kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun, setiap pintu otomatis terbuka dan masuklah beberapa penumpang lagi. Tangan itu melingkar di bahunya dan menariknya untuk membiarkan penumpang lain masuk. Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang itu.

Seperti dugaannya.

"Oh, Neji."

Senyum Tenten merekah. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tak membalas tatapannya dan justru menatap keluar jendela. Pria Hyuuga itu melepas rangkulannya pada Tenten dan menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak sadar sejak tadi kau berada di sampingku," Tenten tertawa garing, "_arigatou na_, Neji."

"_Aa_." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Mereka berdiam lagi. Tanpa sadari, mereka sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan. Stasiun yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Konoha Gakuen yang dapat ditempuh sekitar sepuluh menit. Yang keluar dari kereta itu (tentunya) rata-rata murid Konoha Gakuen, namun juga ada beberapa karyawan kantoran karena di dekat sini ada juga perkantoran.

"_Ohayou!_"

"_Ohayou! Ogenki desuka?_"

"_Hisashiburi!_"

Sahut-sahutan itu terdengar saat Konoha Gakuen mulai terlihat. Pohon-pohon berada di sekeliling dan beberapa daunnya berguguran menutupi jalan, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah musim gugur. Sangat indah.

Dan disaat-saat seperti, seharusnya dia sudah tiba. Tenten tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati.

_Satu…_

_Dua…_

_Tiga...!_

"NEJI! TENTEN! _OHAYOU!_"

Seorang siswa ber-ransel hijau lumut berlari kearah dua insan tersebut. Tenten dan Neji sontak menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kebelakang. Senyum lebar terulas di wajah Lee. Langkah Lee berangsur lambat saat mulai mendekati mereka dan langsung menyempil diantaranya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak berubah, ya," Lee kembali melangkah bersama Neji dan Tenten, "selalu saja meninggalkanku, padahal turunnya selalu bersamaan."

"Kami tidak melihatmu, sih. Kita saja berbeda stasiun," balas Neji dengan tenang sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata, yang sejak tadi tidak bersamanya.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Neji, Tenten bertanya, "oh ya, Neji. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata berangkat bersama kita?"

"Sepertinya… Dia masuk di gerbong yang berbeda—bersama dengan teman-temannya."

"Ah, Sakura dan yang lain ya?" Neji mengangguk. Mendengar nama adik kelasnya itu, wajah Lee sontak memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"S-Sakura-_san_..."

"Sudahlah, Lee! Kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti kok!" seru Tenten riang dan mendahului Lee ke dalam gedung sekolah bersama Neji. Meninggalkan Lee yang masih mematung membayangkan dirinya dengan gadis Haruno itu.

Seketika ia tersadar. Bel berbunyi dan gerbang akan segera ditutup oleh satpam sekolah, Kotetsu.

"AH! _MATTE KUDASAI_, KOTETSU-_SAN_!"

**.:::::::::::.**

Seminggu berlalu. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar lancar-lancar saja. Belum ada keributan yang timbul, sampai saat ini belum ada satu pun murid yang masuk ke ruang BK karena permasalahan tertentu.

Malas juga bertemu dengan guru BK yang super menyebalkan itu.

Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Anko-_sensei_?

Yahiko, Nagato, Konan dan komplotannya—Akatsuki, masih kalem-kalem saja. Mereka semua menginjak kelas tiga alias yang paling senior. Mungkin mereka sudah bertobat lantaran mereka harus menyiapkan ujian nanti? Yah—walaupun hobi mereka masih berteriak-teriak di kantin, sih.

Lagipula, Akatsuki tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan seperti biasanya, tiga sekawan itu makan bersama di area taman sekolah. Tempat itu lumayan ramai, murid-murid kelas satu sampai tiga memilih makan siang disitu karena suasananya sangat nyaman.

"Festival sekolah itu kapan sih?" Tanya Lee sambil mencomot _tamagoyaki _milik Tenten. Dan tentu saja, tangannya langsung disabet oleh Tenten dan Lee tetap memakannya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Neji menelan suapan terakhirnya dan terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat, "hm… sepertinya satu setengah bulan lagi. Minggu depan sudah dimulai persiapannya."

"Kelasmu sudah menentukan akan membuat apa?" Tanya Lee lagi. Tahun kemarin mereka bertiga sekelas, namun tidak untuk tahun ini. Lee sekelas dengan Tenten dan tinggal Neji sendiri di kelas yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, yang ada nanti tema kami dicuri kelasmu," balas Neji dengan sinis sambil menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Hei, tema kelas kami pasti jauh lebih bagus daripada kelasmu!" tandas Tenten tidak terima.

Neji memutar bola matanya, "halah, paling kelas kalian belum menentukan tema 'kan? Ketua kelasnya saja begitu."

Lee yang tersindir pun langsung menggetok kepala si Hyuuga itu, "dasar. Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS tidak terpilih!"

Kemudian terjadilah perang mulut antara Neji dan Lee. Si gadis bercepol dua itu hanya tertawa melihat mereka dan sesekali menimpal perkataan mereka, menambah ricuh suasana. Hingga pada saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah, dimana ya…"

Terlihat Tenten masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sambil merogoh saku jas almamaternya, namun barang yang dicari tak kunjung ditemukan. Lee yang menyadari itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Itu… _Pocket book_ berwarna merah. Lihat tidak?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah panik.

Lee menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu…" Tenten menekuk wajahnya, "…isinya berbahaya."

Lee mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda, "hayo, ada rahasianya ya? Kata-kata puitis yang ditujukan ke pujaan hati?"

"Apaan sih, Lee!" getokan keras sukses menghantam kepala kinclong Lee. Tenten melengang masuk ke dalam kelas 2-2 meninggalkan Lee sendiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa dan ikut masuk sebelum guru memarahinya.

**.:::::::::::.**

_Orang bilang, persahabatan itu dapat menimbulkan cinta—dan itu akan sangat rumit. _

_Dan jika salah satu dari antara mereka jatuh cinta, dapat menyebabkan retaknya persahabatan._

_Apa itu benar?_

_Jika itu benar, aku akan memendam perasaan itu._

_Dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kurasakan hanyalah cinta monyet, cinta kanak-kanak. _

_Sampai aku mendapatkan cinta sejatiku._

_Ya, lebih baik cinta ini aku pendam saja. _

_~July 20, 2014_

Halaman selanjutnya baru saja akan terbuka jika guru yang ambisius itu masuk ke kelas 1-3. Teriakannya cukup membuat pria berkacamata itu tersentak dan langsung menutup _pocket book_ tersebut. Disimpannya buku berwarna merah itu di ranselnya—di bagian yang terdalam.

Sungguh, baru kali ini seorang Aburame Shino ingin cepat-cepat selesai pelajaran olahraga. Bukan karena Gai-_sensei_ yang terlalu ambisius, tetapi karena kelanjutan isi buku itu. Buku yang ia temukan di taman sekolah saat jam makan siang tadi. Shino memasuki lapangan basket _indoor_ setelah berganti baju. Melakukan pemanasan setelah itu permainan basket bebas. Kali ini ia sedang malas bermain dan memilih duduk sendiri—menjaga jarak dengan para wanita, tentunya. Daripada dikira laki-laki tukang rumpi?

"Hei," pria bertato segitiga merah di pipinya itu menghampiri Shino dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyeka keringatnya asal dengan kaus olahraga. Menghela nafas berat karena kelelahan. Tanpa Shino sadari, permainan _quarter_ satu telah selesai. "Tumben sekali kau diam, Shino."

Oh ayolah, sejak kapan putra tunggal keluarga Aburame ini banyak bicara?

"Itu sindiran ya?" Tanya Shino sinis, menatap Kiba melalui ujung matanya.

"Aku serius. Biasanya kau bermain—apalagi ini basket,"

Shino mengedikkan bahunya dan bersandar, lalu menguap lebar. "Tidak _mood_,"

"Kau PMS, eh?"

Shino baru saja ingin menjitak sahabatnya itu karena ucapannya yang tidak-tidak. Karena Gai-_sensei _meniupkan pluitnya, Kiba kembali turun ke lapangan. Shino mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan jitakan itu saat pulang sekolah nanti. Saat ini ia memilih bersandar dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

**.:::::::::::.**

"Sampai bertemu besok,"

"Hn," jawab Shino singkat dan berbelok kearah rumahnya.

"Ah, hei Shino!" seruan Kiba membuat Shino kembali menoleh kearahnya, "kalau sudah membuat PR Fisika, foto jawabannya dan kirimkan ke aku ya!"

Tanpa persetujuan Shino, Kiba berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah Shino. Shino hanya menghela nafas dan memasuki rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_,"

Suara Shino menggema di kediaman Aburame tersebut. Ia mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah dan menaruh sepatunya di rak. Ia menggeser pintu yang menyekat antara ruang tamu dengan bagian depan rumah tersebut. Seperti biasa, sepi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan dapat dipastikan ayahnya masih sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit. Ibunya?

Jangan tanyakan soal ibunya, itu akan membuat pria ini sakit hati.

Untung saja Shino sudah makan di Ichiraku Ramen sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuat makan malam untuknya. Ia hanya perlu mandi dan mengerjakan tugas sekarang. Tugas Fisika yang diminta Kiba tadi.

"_Mendokusai_," gumamnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi tertular si jenius Shikamaru karena mengatakan ini merepotkan lah, itu merepotkan lah, semua merepotkan.

_Hidup ini memang merepotkan_, batinnya.

Hujan turun saat Shino hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di samping kamar turun hujan membasahi jendela, Shino termenung sesaat. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi beroda tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia teringat lagi dengan buku tadi, tepatnya tulisan di halaman paling belakang buku itu.

_Hn—dua huruf yang selalu kau katakan dan merupakan identitas dirimu. _

_Ini untukmu._

_Dari seseorang yang tak akan bisa menggapaimu. _

"Orang itu melankonlis sekali sih…" gumam Shino sedikit kesal—juga penasaran. Tak ada identitas apapun di dalam buku itu. Hanya kumpulan tulisan puitis berserta beberapa _sketch_ setengah jadi. Pemiliknya adalah wanita, Shino yakin itu. Cukup menggelikan jika sebenarnya sang pemilik buku itu adalah pria. Kemayu dan pengecut, kenapa tak langsung nyatakan cinta saja daripada mencurahkan isi hati pada buku?

"Hn," Shino bergumam, "Hn—itu siapa? Aku rasa yang mengatakan itu banyak. Aku juga, Sasuke juga, Gaara, dan yang lainnya…"

"Jangan-jangan pemilik buku ini menyukaiku?"

"Ah mana mungkin. Mungkin Sasuke? Dia 'kan _fans_nya banyak,"

"Mungkin juga Gaara,"

Shino memukul meja belajarnya pelan dan menaruh kedua kakinya diatas sana, "aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Shino?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Shino. Shino menoleh kearah pintu dan menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Buru-buru Shino menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan mengangguk pelan, "ada apa, _Tousan_?"

"Kau berbicara terus sejak tadi. Dengan siapa?" Tanya Aburame Shibi penasaran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Berbincang dengan Kiba di telepon,"

Shibi mengangguk kecil dan menutup pintu kembali setelah keluar dari ruang privasi anak semata wayangnya itu. Sepeninggalan Shibi, Shino menghela nafas dan menatap tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Besok saja lah di sekolah."

**.:::::::::::.**

Roda terus berputar. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekaligus opening ceremony untuk 15th Konoha Gakuen's _School Festival_. Festival tahun ini diadakan selama lima hari. Tiga hari untuk penampilan kreativitas tiap kelas seperti _café, host club, haunted house_, dan sebagainya; sedangkan dua harinya diisi dengan bazaar di sekitar area sekolah dan penampilan ekskul seni seperti _theatre, marching band, orchestra, dance, band_, dan lainnya. Seperti biasanya, festival ini terbuka untuk umum.

Kali ini kelas Tenten dan Lee disulap menjadi tempat yang sungguh angker. Iya, _haunted house_—lebih tepatnya, _haunted class_. Kelas itu sudah diberi sekat untuk membuat lorong yang gelap. Meja-meja berantakan, di jendela diberi percikan darah tipuan. Beberapa murid yang menjadi hantu sudah siap di tempat mereka masing-masing, sedangkan sisanya mengikuti _opening ceremony_. Musik-musik menyeramkan menambah suasana mencekam di kelas itu.

"Lee! Matikan lagunya!" seru Kankurou sambil membenarkan _puppet_nya yang diubah menjadi hantu.

"Bukan aku yang menyalakan!" balas Lee dari ambang pintu, "sejak tadi aku disini, Kankurou."

Kankurou menengadahkan kepalanya, mengintip Lee dari triplek yang membatasi, "lalu siapa?"

Hening mendadak. Yang terdengar hanyalah musik menyeramkan itu. Mendadak angin berhembus sangat kencang dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Musik tiba-tiba berhenti. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati dan menepuk bahu Kankurou dari belakang.

"HUAAAA!" pekik Kankurou.

"Hei-hei, ini aku!" seru Tenten kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tertawa geli. "Asyik juga mengerjaimu, Kankurou."

"Ck, kau ini!" ujar Kankurou kesal dan berbalik menghadap Tenten. Ditatapnya gadis itu memakai kostum putih kebesaran yang kusam—dengan cipratan darah tipuan dan rambut panjang menjuntainya yang diacak-acak.

Sadako.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

Pekikan Kankurou semakin kencang. Sontak Tenten membekap mulut Kankurou sehingga pria itu meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

"Ternyata Kankurou-kun penakut juga ya," ejek Lee sambil berjalan kearah mereka, "seharusnya kau tidak usah menjadi hantu kalau penakut gitu."

Kankurou menghela nafas setelah Tenten melepas bekapannya, "aku kira akan menyenangkan jika menjadi hantu, eh kalian malah mengerjai aku."

"Ada apa?!"

Suara familiar itu langsung membuat Tenten berdiri. Ia menuju ke pintu dan menatap Neji berdiri disana. Dengan kostum… Sebastian Michaelis?

"N-Neji?"

Neji sempat tersentak melihat penampilan Tenten, wajahnya kembali tenang, "ya ampun. Teriakan Kankurou terdengar sampai ke sebelah, kukira ada apa."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Dia memang penakut," ujar Tenten sambil tertawa. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi penglihatannya. Terdengar bunyi bel tanda festival dimulai. _Opening ceremony_ mungkin juga sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti," Neji berpamit dan kembali ke kelasnya, kelas 2-1.

Dan dimulai lah festival sekolah—hari pertama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

YAAMPUN akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fanfic NejixTentenxShino. Saya tau Shino Tenten itu crack pair, tapi mereka lucu bangeeeet! :(

Tadinya mau dibikin one-shot, tapi ya udah ngestuck mau gimana :(

Hihi saya bakal update _fanfic-fanfic_ saya dengan cepat. _Yosh! _

_Hope you like it, minna! _

**18/01/2015**

**syugarrr**


End file.
